


there's no need for vigilance during sex, dumbass

by sprinklyzucchini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Sokka, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), seriously this is just porn guys and I'm way too drunk to absorb much shame so, there's a tag for trans zuko? my faith in humanity is restored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklyzucchini/pseuds/sprinklyzucchini
Summary: another one for the Inebriation Journals folks - basically zuko and sokka have a little sex game/tradition of play-hunting each other down to de-stress from hair-tearing, frustrating politics of dealing with stubborn old geezers in the royal council.the summary is theonlyinstance of plot in this work.





	there's no need for vigilance during sex, dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> all for the good of the nation~

it's all a matter of whether you're vigilant enough.

zuko senses their presence before letting himself get tackled onto his bed -

"now... that you've been caught..."

\- there is nowhere left for him to run.

but he'd yield.  
that's what their game included, in any case; whoever caught up first would have control.

it took away from the stress of attending those meetings, after all. zuko makes himself comfortable, eyeing them in challenge.

sokka grins, all lightning-blue eyes and sharp glint of teeth, before straddling him further onto the mattress.  
"what shall I do with you..." sokka purrs, still smiling, and roll their hips in a way that has zuko clenching his teeth to restrain himself.

 _pause_.

"you mean, other than delivering dumb cliched lines? you _know_ what you have to do." zuko's right hand is already reaching for the bottle of oil when sokka intercepts him, face stark and angular in the flickering light of the candles.

"you're right. so you should sit back there, really, and let me do all the work." sokka grabs the bottle, and tugs off the tie holding their wolftail with the other hand - knowing the effect it has on zuko.

 _damn_.

zuko wishes he didn't find sokka so distracting when they did that, shaking hair loose all around their face, in the precise way it fell around the jut of their cheekbones, shadowing and contrasting the pointed flash of their eyes - all to drive him to a maximum limit of crazed arousal.

zuko can only gasp, his mind glazing over as sokka grinds down, grinning because they know exactly how pinned zuko is. they tap the underside of the bottle, coating their fingers.

zuko watches, pinned obediently, as the fingers disappear behind sokka's back - and though he can't see them (unfortunately), he knows from the angle and tension of sokka's shoulder - sokka's preparing themself. he can also tell by the wet noises, and it drives him just a little bit mad, that sokka won't let him see.

sokka is merciful though - quick to reach out over the other side of the bed, and take zuko's harness from where it's hanging on the ornate headboard. they climb off zuko's hips, flinging the equipment at him in a silent order to get himself ready as well.

right.

zuko seizes the brief opportunity to tug his harness up around his hips. the lacquer on the wood of his cock gleams dull in the faint yellow light, brighter when sokka runs an oil-slicked palm around the length.

"ready?"

what are they _waiting_ for?!

"please."

sokka lines themself up with the cock, reaching further down to make sure the base was pressing into zuko as well - before sinking down on him.

zuko emits a strangled moan as the force of the action drives the contraption against his clit, and his hands clutch onto sokka's narrow hips on instinct.

sokka has their head thrown back, panting from the sudden stretch - but it doesn't stop their momentum. they roll their hips downward in a slow grind, obviously searching for -

"a-ah! fuck!"

zuko watches as sokka's dick twitches, leaking onto his belly. he wants to stroke it to give sokka some aid, but he knows sokka would have none of it. they're already prying zuko's clenching fingers off their hips, encircling his wrists and leaning forward to slam them against the pillows above his head.

"I said," _a_ _gni_ , they look so _lovely_ when they're glaring at him like that, "let me do the goddamn work."

and then they do.

sokka rises and falls on his cock like they're riding into battle, all too evident by the smug mirth wide on their face, quicksilver eyes pinning zuko so efficiently that all he can do is groan and drive his hips up wildly in response. each and every snap of sokka's hips is deliberate, not always pressing against zuko's most sensitive spot, but damn well _most_ of the time.  
this shouldn't be surprising - they've done this enough times for sokka to know the best angle to fuck both themself and zuko...  
but it still knocks zuko's breath away.

zuko can feel himself getting wetter by the second, as if he wasn't leaking enough already - and sokka bends down, mouthing at his throat and kissing up a trail to the patch of skin behind his good ear. zuko gasps again, fingers clawing the back of sokka's hands as electricity fizzles down his system and his arousal burns hotter than ever.

" _spirits_ , ah-! if you _knew_ , how gorgeous you look like this-" sokka cuts off with a low moan, biting down on the junction between zuko's neck and shoulder. zuko can feel them spreading their legs wider, to take him in deeper - and his hands _itch_ to grab hold of those sweaty, lean thighs, and fuck in between them like -

he wants to say something lewd in return, but his brain only seems to be concerned with the knot tightening in his belly, so he ends up just begging more instead.

"I - hnnn - close! please!" it's not even a fucking coherent sentence. for the hundredth time, he wonders how sokka finds the incredible ability to not shut up during sex.

even sokka must have their limits though, because they keen, high-pitched and shrill in zuko's ear, and zuko knows from the way their hands give up on restraining him and the visible shudder running along his wiry frame - that sokka's close.

well that, and the obvious and erratic way they bounce atop him, body falling parallel to his as they muffle their cries into his neck with more bites. with his hands finally unbound, zuko is free to wrap his arms tight around sokka, whining as the jerking motions of their hips drive the little wooden protrusion of the toy raw against him. he wishes he could feel sokka clench so tight, so perfect, around him.  
since wood couldn't exactly achieve that, he sweeps his fingers down between sokka's cheeks and _presses_ into where he can feel them stretched thin, taut around his cock.

" _zuko_ -!”

he registers the spatter of something warm on his abdomen and chest, and in the haze of lust currently clouding his brain, he concludes only one thing -

_I managed to make them come first._

rather, sokka did most of it themself, but semantics, semantics.

all zuko manages, he'll realise very soon - is to forget that it's all a matter of vigilance.

he's wracked, hips bucking up feebly into the solid weight atop him, and he lets his guard down thinking that sokka must be sated enough with post-orgasmic bliss.

sokka lifts themself off his cock the very next moment, and zuko startles. their meandering movements down the length of his body is definitely sluggish, but then they raise their head and zuko is once again clutching at their shoulders (the only part he can reach now) at the bright gaze that pins him.

"i'm going to take this off, okay?" sokka glances towards the harness and the well-oiled cock jutting up at the apex of zuko's thighs, grinning like they know - no, _because_ they know his answer.

even if their eyes are half-lidded, and their jaw a little slacker than usual - zuko knows sokka's stamina, intimately enough to know it's not over yet. they're so beautiful like this - all limber joints and warm brown skin glinting with sweat, hair matted to their temple, full lips kissing the jut of zuko's hipbone tenderly in a jarring contrast to their overpowering gaze.

zuko tries to convey all of his appreciation through his stare alone, because he can't trust himself to form a comprehensible sentence right now, not with how his nerves are already peaked.

sokka hums, and wiggles themself further down between zuko's legs, kissing his sweaty thigh in acknowledgement. they always know.

zuko loves them for that, amongst many other things.

"gods, I love you," sokka echoes his thoughts seamlessly, and continues mouthing their way down the inside of zuko's thigh, right where it's slick with more than just sweat.

both of them have to wait, as sokka helps pull off zuko's harness, hands trembling - and then zuko arches his hips towards sokka's chin, legs spreading in silent invitation.

sokka wiggles a little more, digging their elbows and knees into the linen, getting themself comfortable.

the first suck on the folds along his entrance has zuko crying out so loud that his voice cracks mid-way.

he can feel sokka smile against him, and then that mouth seizes around him, tongue lapping and probing at his slit with merciless long strokes. sokka moans appreciatively, when zuko can't help but gush more pre-come into their mouth.

zuko's entire universe narrows down onto the tight grasp on his hips - enough to bruise, and _damn if he won't press into them later to replay the memory_ \- the fingers inching their way towards his entrance, the skillful mouth humming vibrations into his skin with each lick. he can only spread his thighs as far as is humanly possible for him, and grab and pull at sokka's hair in an effort to tug them closer.

he sobs when sokka thrusts their fingers inside him along with their tongue, two at once because he is wet and loose enough with arousal to accommodate it. pants and jerks as sokka deliberately pushes the tip of their nose against his clit. clenches like a vice around the sweet, sudden intrusion of the fingers when they twist and hook inside him, right against that -

"mmn- I'm! so! -kka-" zuko's whimpered plea rises in pitch to a shout, hips grinding furiously down onto sokka's fingers and clever mouth as he comes - hopefully he isn't smothering them, but judging by the the increased enthusiasm in the thrusts of sokka's tongue and the pleased little groan let off inside him... he isn't.

sokka spends a long time lapping away at zuko, making sure to clean him up properly. zuko whines and slaps their head in reflex when they start suckling at him - he can't help it, he's too sensitive there right now and the pressure of sokka's lips is close to torture.  
(the best kind, he'll acknowledge later.)

sokka yelps, batting his hands away from tearing away their hair - and springs up grinning, looking so dazzlingly bright that zuko has to wonder if it's a trick of the flickering candlelight.

as it is, he can't look away.

"we can go for another round or two, can't we?” sokka winks mischievously, as their fingers inch along his thigh in the barest-yet-incredibly-blatant suggestion.

they look ridiculous. really.

zuko regains enough mobility to briefly sit himself up, and wrap his arms around sokka's waist to pull them down along with him. he has their arms pinned to the sides this way, so they can't pull any of their evil, wonderful, over-stimulating tricks.

sokka giggles breathlessly against his sternum, content to wait for both of them to recover, and zuko kisses the top of their head, nuzzling into it.

in some matters, vigilance isn't enough - not when the outcome is favorable no matter what.

sokka is the first to show him that. zuko thinks - giddy with hormones and the kind of affection that makes his heart ache in the best way - that they can go on as _many_ demonstration rounds as they please.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this *technically* counts as an entry to the Inebriation Journals, because I started sobering up somewhere around the end,,,, but oh well! 
> 
> PS, extra important note: ~~I've noticed a worrisome trend that m/m fics with trans men or vaginal sex is often... how to say it politely,,, looked down upon? so if anyone has that particular opinion, and they want to comment about it? I give them a preemptive answer: "go f yourself lmao"~~  
>  wow drunk!me really has no stopper huh, anyway  
> TD;LR: ”transphobes fuck off"
> 
> on the other other hand: I hope I have portrayed the trans character in question in a decently non-offensive manner, and if anyone has *constructive criticism* regarding this, I'm more than all ears, and you have my gratitude for it in advance!! ^_^
> 
> all in all, hope u didnt throw up at my terrible writing, or my constant self-flagellation (srsly, it's got be annoying this point, but I can't make myself stop T_T)  
> pls fuel my authorly drive with kudos and comments pls pls


End file.
